A Typical Day At the Metallium Residence..
by Rotachi the Ichthyomaniac
Summary: A silly little fic in the day of the life of Zelgadiss and Valgaav who are living with Xelloss...oh yeah, did I mention they had children with him? ^^;;


AN: Uhm..this is partially written by my Onee-sama as well, but most by me. It's over a year old but that's okay. ^.^; I wasn't gonna put it up anywhere, but my brother wanted me to…anyway's, it's based on a rp Ionia and I do at school where Zelgadiss and Xelloss had a daughter and Valgaav and Xelloss had a daughter; Ro being product of Val/Xel and Ionia being product of Zel/Xel…uhm…Just read it…or leave…but Onee-chan and I think it's funny so…  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Slayers dammit, quit reminding me! .;; And don't sue me either…onegai? ^^;;  
  
*setting is at the Metallium residence, Zelgadiss and Ionia are going out for ice cream*  
  
Ro: You guys are getting ice cream?  
  
Zel: I guess…  
  
Ro: Can you get me some too? ^.^  
  
Zel: *blink*  
  
Ro: Good! ^.^ I want Superman!  
  
Zel: …ok…~.~;;  
  
Ionia: *comes downstairs wearing her Zel-ish outfit* Ready! ^.^  
  
Zel: Much better. Now, let's go *walks out the front door*  
  
Ionia: *follows* ^.^  
  
Ro: *blinks* You know, it sucks that neither of them can phaze like we can. ^.^;;  
  
Val: …I agree. ~.~  
  
~Somewhere in town~  
  
Ionia: ACHOO~! *rubs her nose*  
  
Zel: …*looks around to see if anyone's staring*  
  
Ionia: Daddy, whatcha lookin for?  
  
Zel: *ahem* Nothing…  
  
~back at home~  
  
Ro: Daddieeee~! *bawls*  
  
Val: *looks at Ro* ~.~;; What?  
  
1 Ro: I can't find Vanalgando!! *sniffle*  
  
Val: You don't need it right now…  
  
Ro: Yes I do!! I wanna rig the door for when Ionia and Zel get back!  
  
Val: *snickers* It's in my closet.  
  
Ro: Thankiez Daddie! *Glomps and huggles Val*  
  
2 Val: *twitch*  
  
Ro: *skips off to Val's room in search of Vanalgando*  
  
~Ice cream stand~  
  
Zel: What kind of ice cream do you want, Ionia?  
  
Ionia: Uhhhh….coffee flavor! ^.^  
  
Zel: …2 coffee flavor ice creams and 1 Superman…  
  
Ionia: *huggles Zel's leg*  
  
3 Zel: *looks down at Ionia* *blink*  
  
Ice cream Dude: *hands Zel the ice creams* Have a nice day!  
  
Ionia: *grabs her ice cream and chows down*  
  
*they start to walk back*  
  
Sumladie: *looks at Ionia* Oh! What an adorable little girl! What's your name?  
  
Ionia: My name is Ionia Metallium-Greywers and I'm 6 years old. *adorable smile*  
  
Lady: *smiles at Ionia and gives her a dollar* Here ya go honey, go get some candy. You're just too cute! ^.^  
  
Ionia: ~Heehee~ Rowie's gonna be so jealous…  
  
Zel: *blink* ……..  
  
~home~  
  
Ro: Daddie! Whatcha think? *looks smug and proud*  
  
Val: Not bad. You're gonna be a great world ruler someday…. ^.^  
  
Ro: *beams* I'll be a wonderful god….*adjusts her trap a little* ^.^ ~Heehee~  
  
~Front door~  
  
Zel: *opens the door and walks in*  
  
Vanalgando swings from the side and whacks Zel in the head. No damage is done  
  
4 Zel: *blink blink*  
  
Ionia: *doesn't notice and walks past her dad, she's too busy gloating about her dollar*  
  
Ro: …….Daaaa---  
  
Zel: *puts his hands over Ro's mouth* Shhhhhhhhh! Please don't!  
  
Ro: *muffled noises*  
  
Zel: *moves his hand*  
  
Ro: But……you ruined my trap…..!  
  
Zel: It worked! It worked! No need to call your father!  
  
Ro: Where's my ice cream?  
  
Zel: …..it flew out of my hand when that stick hit me…..Y.Y  
  
Ro: *sniffle*  
  
Zel: …*sweatdrop* I'll go get you another one….?  
  
Ro: …*thinks "with Zel outta the way, Ionia's game…" *  
  
Okay! *Sinister smile*  
  
Zel: …..*Cautiously leaves*  
  
~living room~  
  
Ionia: Rowie!! Lookit at what I got!!  
  
Ro: *looks at the dollar bill Ionia is waving in the air* Hey! How'd you get that?!  
  
Ionia: Some lady I met near the ice cream stand….^.^  
  
Ro: *sniffle* No fair! Mommie! Ionia took money from a stranger!  
  
Xelloss: Good girl!  
  
Ro: -_- No! The lady gave it to her!  
  
Xelloss: Oh…. Oh well.  
  
Ro: I want a dollar too…Y.Y Daddie, can I have a dollar?  
  
Val: No.  
  
Ro: Why not?  
  
Xelloss: Because your father's cheap…  
  
Val: . I am not! *hands Ro a twenty*  
  
Ro: *beams*  
  
Xelloss: Now you know what to do next time your father wont give you money.  
  
Ro: ^.^ Yeah! *huggles Xelloss* Thankiez Okaa-san!!!  
  
Val: -_-  
  
~living room~  
  
Ro: *waves her $20 in ionia's face* Ha! I have more than you!  
  
Ionia: That's only cause your daddie spoils you!  
  
Ro: Nuh-uh!  
  
Ionia: Uh-huh!  
  
Ro: Well, your Daddie treats you like a baby!  
  
Ionia: You dad's a jerk!  
  
Ro: Your dad's green!  
  
Ionia: So?! Your dad has a big, stupid horn on his head!  
  
Ro: Whatever! Your dad's just a big pile of rocks!!!  
  
Ionia: So………so……………..your Mommie's a FRUITCAKE!!!!!!  
  
Ro: Your Mommie is my Mommie…….  
  
Ionia: Oh…..yeah Y.Y;;; ……Well, your dad………your dad is STUPID!!!!!  
  
Ro: THAHTS IT!!! *tackles Ionia down and starts throttling her*  
  
Ionia: ACK! Mommie!! Daddy!!  
  
*Xelloss and Val are seen on the couch eating popcorn and placing bets on the fight*  
  
Xelloss: $10 on Ionia….  
  
Val: $100 on Ro! ^.^  
  
Ro and Ionia: *stop to blink at the two* …….. *they begin again*  
  
Ionia: *gets away and runs upstairs*  
  
Ro: *runs after her*  
  
~2-3 mins later~  
  
Ro: *comes tearing down the stairs* AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Ionia: *chases after her with her twin scythes* DIE!  
  
Ro: *runs out the door, grabbing Vanalgando on the way*  
  
*Ro and Ionia fight in the yard, destroying almost everything in their path*  
  
Xelloss: Maybe having children with Valgarv and Zelgadiss wasn't such a good idea after all…Y.Y;;;  
  
Val: What was that?  
  
Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu! ^.^  
  
Val: -_-;;;;;  
  
~Ro and Ionia~  
  
Ro: Communist bastard!!!  
  
Ionia: Brat!!!  
  
Ro: Grrrrr! *attacks ionia*  
  
*Zel comes strolling down the road with Ro's ice cream*  
  
Zel: *looks at Ro and ionia fighting* ….!!! *almost drops the ice cream* *looks over at Xelloss and Valgarv* DO SOMETHING BEFORE ONE OF THEM ENDS UP DEAD!!!  
  
XELLOSS: -_- You're no fun Zelly…  
  
Zel: -_-;;;;  
  
Xelloss: *sighs* Girls! Girls! Stoppit!  
  
*Ro and Ionia continue fighting*  
  
XELLOSS: -_-;;; VAL!!!  
  
VAL: *GRUMBLES* Ro!  
  
Ro: *stops and looks at her Daddie* Hai Oto-san?  
  
VAL: *gives Ro a "look" *  
  
RO: *shrinks down*  
  
IONIA: *takes chance and whacks Rowie upside the head with one of her scythes*  
  
Ro: *gets hit bruntly on her horn* DAAAADDDDDIIIIEEEEEE!  
  
Ionia, Xelloss, Zel: Oh shit…..  
  
Val: *deathglares Ionia*  
  
Ionia: *runs behind her daddy*  
  
*Val and Zel deathglare one another*  
  
*Xelloss and Ro sit back with popcorn*  
  
Ro: $20 on my Daddie….^.^  
  
Xelloss: -_-;; I wanted to bet on your father….oh well, $30 on Zelly-poo.  
  
And that's all there is….^.^;; 


End file.
